Licorne au bout de la rue
by compte-hs
Summary: On dit souvent 'L'amitié est sincère, l'amour est éphémère.' Peut-être pas dans tous les cas... Comme dans celui qui suit... Un jour banal, une rencontre inattendue, deux vies liées, deux vies transformées pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1 - 2 - 3 - 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici ma première fic ! À la base, elle ne devait pas être publiée car c'était ma façon de décompresser un peu... bref assez parler, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) et j'espère aussi que ce n'est pas trop du 'déjà vu' -ce dont je doute fort- n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) je sais que les chapitres sont tout petits mais c'est à cause de mon appli 'Mémo' sur mon portable qui n'acceptaient pas beaucoup de mots -_-'' c'est pour cela que j'en poste 3-4 en même temps... Brefouille, Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

_Jour de la rentrée à McKinley..._

- Santaaana... ! Ton petit déjeuner est servi !

- Oui maman, deux minutes, j'arrive, lui répondis-je en hurlant de ma chambre.

Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui, pensai-je tout haut. Va falloir faire connaissance avec les nouveaux _Bisounours_ de ma classe... oh j'espère qu'il y aura des filles, oh oui des jolies filles... Ma mère coupa le fil de mes pensées.

- SANTANA ! TON DÉJEUNER ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI, TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !

- OUIII c'est bon, on se calme, J'ARRIVE !

Je pris mon sac et descendis les escaliers, assez dépitée.

- Dépêche-toi, il faut que tu y ailles ! lança ma mère entre deux gorgées de café.

- Oh ça va, j'y vais ! rétorquai-je énervée.

Je pris mon sac et sortis de la maison sans dire un mot ni manger quoi que ce soit.

_Allez Santana, toutes tes rentrées n'ont pas été si terribles que ça_, me chuchotai-je en marchant vers McKinley... Si je détestais tant les rentrées c'est qu'à chaque fois, c'est la même chose ; toutes les filles de ma classe sont limite _potables _et quand il y en a une qui attire mon attention, Bim, Madame est hétéro. Chaque année, il faut que je me réhabitue à souffrir, à me voir souffrir parce que Mesdames aiment les garçons... Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'arrivai dans la cour du lycée.

- Santana ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ma belle !

Quinn me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant un petit _'tu m'as manqué' _dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Hey Fabray ! Tu m'as manqué aussi !

Je la serrai fort mais le directeur Figgins nous interrompit.

- Mes chers élèves, dans mes mains est inscrit le nom de chacun d'entre vous et le numéro de votre classe. Je vais vous transmettre tout ceci pour que vos débuts d'année à tous se passent bien et se déroulent dans le calme.

Quinn me lança un regard du genre _'j'espère qu'on sera ensemble' _. Je lui répondis en souriant. Mais tandis que je lui souriais toujours, j'aperçus quelques mètres derrière elle une magnifique étudiante aux yeux d'un bleu azur transperçant et à la chevelure d'un blond chatoyant... Je la trouvais magnifique.

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je continuai à la fixer... _Oh Santana, s'il te plaît... ! Décolle tes yeux de là ! _Je me mis une claque mentale. _Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Elle est hétéro ! Ça pourrait être gênant si vos regards se croi-_ et bim, la belle blonde dont j'ignorais le nom détourna le regard pour le poser sur moi... je ne savais pas quoi faire... Au moment où j'allais _enfin_ enlever les yeux de cette magnifique jeune fille, elle me lança un léger sourire ce à quoi je répondis aussitôt par un sourire crispé et nerveux.. Mes yeux se décollèrent finalement lorsque j'entendis mon nom sortir de la bouche de Figgins :

- Santana Lopez, P04.

Il continua avec le nom des autres élèves. Je me retournai à nouveau vers la jolie blonde... qui n'était plus là ! _Ahh pour une fois qu'il y en avait une de jolie ! _Soudain, le nom de Quinn sortit :

- Quinn Fabray, P04.

Elle me regardait avec tellement de joie qu'on en rigolait, on se prit dans les bras et sautait comme des gamines de 5 ans. Suite à ça, notre professeur, Holly Holliday, blonde d'un bon mètre 80 et sûrement âgée de la petite trentaine, fit signe à tout ceux qui étaient en P04 de la suivre. Avant de quitter la cour, j'essayai de retrouver la magnifique blonde aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt... sans succès.

**_Chapitre 3_**

Nous entrâmes dans notre salle de classe. Elle était fade. Sans âme. Les parois étaient d'un gris tristounet, elle ne donnait pas envie d'étudier -déjà qu'étudier c'est chiant, si en plus la classe ressemble à cercueil de 7 mètres sur 8, bonjour l'ambiance !-. Cette classe donnait plutôt envie de se creuser un trou et d'y rester. Ça y est, je crois que la démoralisation de début d'année à commencé lorsque je suis entrée dans cette classe sans émotions. Holliday me sortit de mes pensées et nous indiquait nos places respectives.

- Quinn, tu te mettras au troisième rang près de la fenêtre. À côté de toi il aura...

J'espérai tellement qu'elle dise mon nom...

- ...Rachel.

Elle et Quinn rejoignirent leurs places. J'étais tellement déçue. Je n'allais pas passer l'année à côté de ma meilleure amie. La dépression _post-rentrée* _s'accélérait. J'avais perdu de vu la magnifique blonde aux yeux bleu et je n'étais pas proche de Quinny... C'était bien parti ! De toutes ses pensées s'échappa un long soupir.

- Toi Santana, tu serra au deuxième rang près de la porte et à côté de toi il y aura Brittany. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Je ne faisais guère attention aux paroles de l'enseignante, je soupirai en allant m'asseoir. Soudain, toute la classe se retourna vers la porte. Une jeune fille se tenait contre la porte.

- Excusez-moi...Mad...ame Holli...day, reprit une voix essoufflée mais plutôt douce, je me suis perdue en voulant retrouver la classe.

- Ce n'est rien Brittany, va t'asseoir. Ta place est ici, répondit-elle à la jeune fille en pointant la place à côté de moi.

Je n'eus pas l'envie de me retourner pour voir la fille qui allait passer le restant de l'année à mes côtés. Je préférai que ce soit elle qui vienne à moi. Petit moment d'ironie car généralement, c'est toujours les filles qui venaient vers moi et non moi qui faisait le premier pas. Bref, revenons à nos moutons... Je sentis un présence toute proche de moi et compris qu'elle avait pris place. Je vis une mèche blonde pénétrer dans mon axe de vision qui était porté vers le mur... le même blond que celui de le chevelure de la blonde aux magnifiques yeux aperçue tout à l'heure dans la cour bondée. Une lueur d'espoir me traversa le corps et mon cœur se mit à accélérer brusquement. Je tournai mon regard sur ma voisine...

_**Chapitre 4**_

Un frisson agréable et inconnu parcourut mon corps en un temps recors, mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement , mes mains devenaient moites. J'ouvris légèrement la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était **_elle_**. La fameuse blonde aux yeux d'azur que j'avais éperdument chercher du regrad avant de quitter la cour était assise à côté de moi en train de remettre son sac en place au sol. Je voulais bouger mais mon corps resta ainsi, il resta figer devant cette lycéenne dont je connaissais enfin le nom. Elle releva la tête et me vit comme ça. Je ressemblais sûrement à un chat qu'on venait de plonger dans l'eau, j'étais immobile et sûrement un peu débile avec la bouche entrouverte. Limite la bave qui coulait et on aurait pu m'envoyer à l'hosto.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je sortis enfin de cet état d'hibernation qui l'avait en effet inquiétée.

- Euh... moi ? Oh... euh oui... super, lui répondis-je un peu chamboulée.

- T'es sûre ? On dirait plutôt que t'as vu un fantôme... Je fais si peur que ça ? me lança-t-elle assez sérieusement, si c'est le cas, je vais dire à Lors Tubbington de me lancer un sort de beauté.

- Non non, absolument pas ! Tu es magnifique !

Pourquoi ai-je dis ça MAINTENANT ?! Limite si elle savait mon nom...

-... mais qui est ce 'Lord Tubbington' ?

- C'est mon chat. Bon, il fume, se drogue et insulte des gens via _Twitter _mais je l'aime quand même.

Je pensais que ce qu'elle disait sortait tout droit d'un film ou un truc du genre mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que Brittany était spéciale. Spéciale pour moi...

- Mais tu pensais vraiment le fait que je suis magnifique ? me rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui... je le pensais, lui répondis-je en affichant un sourire sincère sur mon visage.

- Merci, ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée, tu es vraiment mignonne toi ! Mais attend, on s'est déjà vu...

- Oui, on s'est croi-, tentai-je de finir ma phrase.

- Dans la cour, tu me fixais étrangement et ça me faisait bien rire d'ailleurs, m'assura-t-elle en souriant.

- Exactement et je suis désolée si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise c'est juste que je te trouvais vraiment... jolie ! affirmai-je nerveusement.

- Merci beaucoup, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plutôt sérieux.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?

- Tu es la seule personne qui a pris la peine de me regarder, de discuter avec moi et de rire avec moi ! annonça-t-elle tristement.

- Normal que personne ne t'ai parlé, les cours n'ont même pas commencé ! Tu auras tout le temps de te faire des amis tu verras, lui rétorquai-je en lui passant ma main dans le dos.

* * *

_***post-rentrée : je voulais dire par là 'après la rentrée' mais vu mon niveau de latin qui est littéralement nul, je n'étais pas sûre**_

**Voilà, j'espère que c'est 4 premiers courts chapitres vous auront plu ^.^'' n'hésitez pas pour les Reviews -même si je ne sais pas tellement ce que c'est vu que je suis nouvelle haha mais je vois la demande dans toutes les fics alors voilà haha- dites-moi ce que vous en penser :) j'attend vos avis en commentaire avant de poster la suite ;)**

**À toute :)**

**Le p'tit panda**


	2. Chapter 5 - 6 - 7 - 8

Désolée, désolée et encore désolée pour cette longue attente :/ c'est juste que je n'ai pas été dispo cette semaine et le week-end je n'ai ni ordi ni connexion Internet -.-'' je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard.

Malgré le peu de Review que j'ai eu, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et sourirent :) alors merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

_**Miss Hayley**__ :_ je l'ai déjà fait figure-toi mais je n'ai pas encore chopé le truc haha ;) et oui, TEAM BRITTANY hahah

_**Clodia25**_: oui je sais que c'est vraiment pourri que ce soit tout petit mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment régler entièrement le problème :/ mais contente de voir que ça te plaise quant même ^^

Et encore merci à vous autres, ça fait très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

La première journée ne dure que le matin pour ne pas brusquer les élèves.

Cette fille était vraiment spéciale, elle avait un petit côté naïf qui me plaisait bien et un côté sérieux qui avait également tout son charme. Il fallait vraiment que j'en sache plus sur Brittany.

- Ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi Britt ? lui proposai-je en espérant un réponse positive.

- Et les cours ?

- Il n'y a pas cours le premier jour... comment n'étais-tu pas au courant ?

- Oh et bien je vivais à New York avant...

- Ah d'accord, excuse-moi... autres choses que je ne connais pas à ton sujet ?

- Et bi-

Je la coupai immédiatement.

- Ne dis plus rien. Sors avec moi cet après-midi et nous ferons connaissance si tu le veux bien.

- Avec plaisir ! J'ai hâte de te connaître davantage ! Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas sûre de me rappeler de ton prénom...

- Santana Lopez pour te servir, mais tu peux m'appeler San, lui annonçai-je en lui tendant ma main qu'elle saisit en souriant.

Je regardai nos mains l'une dans l'autre. Un sentiment de joie inexplicable se répandit dans mon corps. J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle s'effacèrent peu à eu pour ne laisser plus qu'elle et moi. J'avais quand même peur de la signification de tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Malgré cette peur s'installant en moi, j'aurai voulu faire perdurer ce moment pendant des heures mais elle retira sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule.

- San... tout va bien ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu me regardes comme si j'étais un fantôme... t'es sûre que ça va ?

C'était clair que je devais pas avoir une super tête, j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées si agréables que j'eus du mal à m'en dépêtrer.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien... excuse-moi, dis-je encore un peu pensive.

- D'accord...

Dès que la cloche sonna, Holly nous laissa sortir. Je proposai alors à Brittany de venir prendre un jus de fruit chez moi. Ce à quoi elle acquiesça avec un magnifique sourire. Britt et moi sortions de la classe en se racontant de vieilles blagues qui la firent bien rire. Mon rire était assez hypocrite car au fond de moi, j'étais effrayée. Effrayée de ressentir toutes ses choses quand j'étais avec elle.

On arrivait chez moi toujours en rigolant. J'ouvris la porte et le vide se faisait ressentir. Tout était calme, silencieux. Ma mère n'était pas là, elle travaillait en tant qu'assistante dans un bloc opératoire donc je la voyais rarement.. Je proposai un jus de fruit à mon invité qui hocha la tête en souriant. Ensuite, je l'invitai à monter à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Un petit _'oh oui, j'aimerai tellement voir ta chambre' _sortit de sa bouche entre deux gorgées de jus de fruit. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que nous allions faire mais j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi sa présence paraissait tant compter à mes yeux. La première fois que j'avais posé mon regard sur elle, j'ai tout de suite senti que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Nous nous retrouvions donc dans ma chambre et discutions. J'appris à la connaître et elle en faisait de même pour moi. En fin de soirée, ma mère n'étant toujours pas rentrée, je lui proposai de passer la nuit ici.

- Ça te dit de dormir ici ? déclarai-je un peu anxieuse.

- Oui ! Avec plaisir !

Son enthousiasme paraissait énorme.

- Bon... par contre, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami alors je vais te laisser mo-

Elle me coupa directement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dormir... avec moi ? Je pense qu'il y a assez de place dans ton lit et en plus, je n'aime pas dormir seule..., m'annonça-t-elle avec un regard qui ne laissait personne indifférent surtout pas moi.

- Bon d'accord, si tu insistes.

Je me couchai alors sur mon lit en lui faisant une place. Elle se blottit contre mon corps, sa tête sur mon bras, sa main sur mon ventre. Je m'endormis en appréciant chaque partie de son corps appuyée sur le mien en me questionnant sur la réelle nature de mes sentiments... Faut dire que je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Pour moi l'amour, c'est connaître la personne sur le bout de doigts, lui confier notre vie sans qu'elle nous juge, se taper d'énormes délires avec elle... enfin vous voyez quoi. Mais faut dire que je me suis peut-être trompée sur tout ça...

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées...

Brittany et moi étions devenues inséparables. Finalement, passer toute mon année scolaire à côté d'elle était bien plus amusant que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'était même devenu important pour moi... Et je remercie Rachel d'avoir prit ma place à côté de Quinn. Elles sont toujours collées ensembles... un peu comme Britt et moi... Je ne savais toujours pas si mes sentiments étaient plus qu'amicaux. Je voulais et il fallait que je le sache au plus vite.

En ce moment même, j'attendais Brittany pour aller au cinéma. J'avais 10 minutes d'avance mais j'étais assise sur un banc dans le parc en face du cinéma. Je pensais à mes ressenties... je pensais à elle en gros. Soudain, quelqu'un me mit les mains sur mes yeux.

- Coucou, devine qui c'est... ! me demanda une voix que je connaissais bien.

- Quinn ! J'ai reconnu ton parfum et la douceur de tes mains, lui répondis-je mielleusement.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule Lopez, me rétorqua-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue rougie par le froid, t'as l'air bien pensive... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euhm... rien, ouais rien..., lui lançai-je en bégayant.

- San, je te connais mieux que toi-même, je sais qu'il y a un truc qui va pas... et puisque je te connais si bien, je dirai qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça..., ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Non tu te trom- bon ok, il y a une fille... enfin je sais même pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse, lui rétorquai-je énervée qu'elle me connaisse si bien.

- Ahaha j'en étais sûre, je te connais mieux que quiconque, rajouta-t-elle en rigolant, qui est ce_ 'elle'_ ?

- Brittany... mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle... je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant alors je ne sais pas ce que ça fait...

- Oh c'est compliqué...

- Oh quelle découverte ! Merci Fabray, je ne le savais même pas tu vois ! Mais c'est clair que c'est la merde !

- J'ai un plan pour toi...

- Lequel ? lui demandai-je curieuse de sa réponse en me reprennant la tête dans mes mains si froides.

- Inscris-toi au Glee Club et chante pour elle ! Mr. Schue dit toujours que quand on ne sais pas comment exprimer certaines choses, on doit les chanter. Choisis la chanson qui te semble le plus représentatif de ce que tu ressens et chante !

- Ouais pas con ! Merci Quinn mais là je dois y aller, à demain ! lui lançai-je en me levant avec le regard plus confiant.

Je me dirigeai vers le cinéma en repensant à ce que la blonde venait de me dire... j'étais dans _une bulle_.Dieu pouvait me parler, je n'entendais plus rien.

Je rejoignis Brittany devant l'entrée du cinéma. On allait voir ''Destination Finale''.

* * *

**_Maladivement petit : Chapitre 7_**

On paya nos places et entra dans le cinéma. La salle était vide pour le moment. On discutait en attendant le début du film, les spectateurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Quelques minutes après l'entrée des dernières personnes, le film commença. Le premier quart d'heure du film n'était pas si effrayant...Plus la projection avançait, plus l'horreur se répandit à travers la salle... Brittany agrippa mon bras comme si elle voulait me retenir de partir, elle était vraiment pétrifier. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux de temps à autres.

- Brittany ça va ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ? lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille.

- Non, c'est bon... Je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi San..., me répondit-elle doucement.

Elle m'embrassa la joue. J'avais envie de sauter de joie. Le film n'avait plus d'importance. Chaque geste que Brittany avait envers moi me faisais sourire au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait au fond de mon cœur mais il fallait que je découvre ce qui se cachait derrière tous ces sauts d'humeur quand Britt me touchait. Si j'étais amoureuse d'elle, il fallait que je lui parle au plus vite pour ne pas trop souffrir. En pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer, une larme montait et je voulais absolument la retenir... sinon elle tomberait sur le front de Brittany. Merde ! Elle vient de tomber.

* * *

_** Petit et ridicule Chapitre 8 **_

- Santana tu pleures ? me demanda Brittany inquiète.

- Hein ? Euh non... euh... excuse-moi, lui répondis-je tellement énervée contre moi-même.

- Ce n'est rien... je te trouve bizarre ces temps... tu voudrais pas me dire ce que t'as ?

- Non, tout va bien Brittany. _Tu le sauras bientôt, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, _me dans ma tête en étant moi-même inquiète.

Le film se termina et tous les spectateurs quittèrent la salle sans un bruit, encore effrayés par le réalisme de la projection. Brittany s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas comment la réveiller. Je commençai alors à passer ma main dans ses cheveux en espérant qu'elle se réveille. Mission accomplie, elle émergea doucement. Elle me proposa de venir dormir chez elle. J'hésitais... mais cela pourrait m'aider à en voir plus clair dans mes sentiments. Nous sortîmes du cinéma et marchâmes jusqu'à chez elle, bras entrecroisés.

* * *

Je sais que c'est horriblement petit, je vais tenter de trouver une solution je vous promet mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plus :/ encore désolée pour ces minuscules chapitres (ils devraient même pas s'appeler chapitre hahahaha)

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 9

Bonjoooour tout le monde ! Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise ! Vos reviews font plaisir :) j'ai enfin trouvé une solution à mon problème de chapitres ridiculement petits : ce qui aurait dû être genre 5 chapitres vont se transformer en un seul et même chapitre ! Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement... sérieusement, je vais faire une attaque si je vois encore un de ses minuscules chapitres traîner ici ! Et je pense que c'est mieux pour vous aussi... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... vos avis m'intéressent :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre**_** 9**

_Chez elle._

- Bon, j'ai qu'un seul lit et vu que t'as l'air assez perturbée ces temps-ci, je vais te laisser seule.

- Non Britt, dors avec moi ! Je préfère quand on dort l'une contre l'autre !

- Oui moi aussi mais...

Je voyais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- ... mais tout va bien Brittany, tout va bien alors maintenant viens me faire un câlin ! lui lançai-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Elle se précipita sur moi et son élan nous fit basculer sur le lit.

- Britt... ça te dit qu'on inscrive au Glee Club ?

- Oh oui, avec plaisir ! Mais je ne sais pas tellement chanter...

- Tu n'auras qu'à danser ! Tes talents vont les impressionner ! J'en suis sûre !

Elle rougit immédiatement au compliment.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais bien sûr Britt !... Alors c'est un 'oui' ?

- Bien sûr ! Si tu y vas j'y vais !

Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma joue qui rougit au contact de ses lèvres si douce avec ma peau. Brittany s'endormit avant moi. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire des schémas de comment j'allais me prendre un râteau, comment les autres allaient réagir... enfin bref, j'étais tourmentée. _Personne ne sait ce qui peut se passer dans le futur car il est inconnu, tout peut arriver _était la phrase que Quinn me répétait sans cesse quand ça n'allait pas. Je trouvais enfin le sommeil après m'être répéter cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois.

**. . . . . . . .**

_Le lendemain au lycée, après les cours..._

Je marchais avec Britt vers la salle de chant où avaient lieu les répétitions. Je toquai à la porte qui était ouverte. Mr. Schuester nous aperçut et nous sourit. Quinn avait l'air contente de voir que je suivais ses conseils.

- Bonjour, on voudrait intégrer le Glee Club, annonçai-je d'une voix plutôt confiante, je suis Santana Lopez et voici Brittany S. Pierce.

- Et bien bonjour mesdemoiselles. Tout le monde est le bienvenue ici ! Savez-vous chanter ou au moins danser ?

- Moi je sais chanter et Brittany danse extrêmement bien.

La concernée devint toute rouge et me lança un regard du genre _mais tais-toi_ ce qui me fit pouffer de rire.

- Oh nous allons voir ça alors... avez-vous préparez un petit numéro à nous présenter ?

- Oui, _Valerie _d'Amy Winehouse. Je chanterai donc et Britt dansera.

- Très bien alors allez-y !

Les membres du Glee Club applaudirent et nous commencions la performance.

Après quelques minutes, je chantais la dernière note et Britt me rejoignit au milieu de la salle. Tout le monde se leva et nous applaudissaient encore plus !

- Brittany, tu danses effectivement hyper bien et toi Santana ta voix est incroyable ! Et bien, bravo ! Bienvenue dans les New Direction !

On rigolait et souriait. Et voici comment nous intégrions le Glee Club.

**. . . . . . .**

_Une semaine plus tard notre entrée chez les New Direction..._

16h. Je marchais dans les couloirs à la recherche de Brittany. Je la vis près de son casier. Son visage paraissait triste.

- Britt ça va ?

- Non, c'est Lord Tubbington... il s'est remis à fumer ! Pourtant, je lui ai caché tous ses pétards ! m'annonça-t-elle paraissant au bout du rouleau, je suis sûre que c'est le méchant Lutin qui est dans mon jardin qui lui a donné ! Et en plus de ça, il a recommencé à insulter Sam sur Twitter !

- On ira lui parler si tu veux... enfin **J**'irai lui parler... Il comprendra peut-être mieux la méthode de Lima Height Adjacent ! N'empêche, il a dit quoi à Sam sur Twitter ?

- San ! C'est pas le sujet !

- Oh ça va, ça va... j'irai voir toute seule ! lui dis-je en rigolant, sinon tu viens au Glee Club ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ? Toi pas ?

- Si si, j'y vais, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu y serais.

- Bon alors allons-y !

Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, elle en fit de même pour moi et nous marchions jusqu'à la salle de chant.

On entra dans la salle de répétition où tous nous attendaient. Kurt et Rachel parlaient de quelles chansons pourrait-on chanter au Communales. Finn*, Puck et Sam discutaillaient sur les entraînements de foot tandis que Quinn, Tina et Lauren rigolaient. Mike et Artie répétaient des pas de danse. Quant à Mr. Schue, il préparait les partitions. Je laissai Brittany aller s'asseoir et m'approchai de Will.

- Mr. Schuester, j'aimerai chanter une chanson avant que vous ne commenciez.

- Bien sûr Santana, la salle est à toi.

- Merci.

Schue s'avança au milieu de la salle et demanda le silence.

- Santana voudrait nous chanter quelque chose alors écoutons-là. Santana, c'est à toi.

Je m'avançai depuis le piano et pris sa place.

- Merci. Je vais chanter _Landslide _de Smashing Pumpkins pour quelqu'un ici présent.

Quinn me regarda, sourire au lèvre en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je commençai la chanson.

**. . . . **

**Well, I've been afraid of changin'**

_Bien, j'ai eu peur du changement_

**Cause I've built my life around you**

_Car j'a construit ma vie autour de toi_

**But time makes you bolder**

_Le temps te rends plus courageux_

**Children get older**

_Les enfants vieillissent_

**And I'm getting older too**_Et je vieillis aussi_

J'avais commencé à chanter depuis genre 1 minute 30 et une boule se forma petit à petit dans mon estomac. Je n'arrivais pas à percevoir si Brittany avait comrpris que c'était pour elle. En tout cas, elle avait l'air d'aimer car elle claquait des doigts en se balançant de gauche à droite.

**Well, I'm getting older too**

_Bien, je vieillis aussi_

**So.. take this love and take it down**

_Alors.. prends cet amour et démonte le_

**Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around**

_Yeah, et si tu escalade une montagne tourne autour_

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

_Et si tu vois mon reflet dans une colline couverte de neige_

**Well, the landslide brought it down**

_Bien, un glissement de terrain l'a abattue_

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

_Et si tu vois mon reflet dans une colline couverte de neige_

**Well maybe...**

_Bien, peut être_

**Well maybe...**

_Bien, peut être_

**Well maybe.**

_Bien, peut être_

**The landslide'll bring you down**

_L'éboulement va t'abattre_

Je chantais la dernière note, larmes aux yeux. J'avais compris. J'avais compris ce que je ressentais pour Brittany. À chaque parole qui sortait de ma bouche, je voyais son visage._ Alors c'était donc ça l'amour..._ Je quittai brusquement la salle en pleurant. En quittant cet endroit où j'avais enfin compris ce qu'étais l'amour, j'entendis les effarements des autres membres. Moi, je marchais vite vers la sortie. J'étais effrayée. J'entendis Brittany me courir après et je sentis soudainement sa main me serrant l'avant-bras. Je me retournais avec les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient.

- Santana ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me dit-elle effondrée elle aussi.

C'était la première fois en 4 mois qu'elle me voyait pleurer. Ses larmes montèrent aussitôt et coulèrent sur son magnifique visage.

- Laisse-moi Britt...

Mon cœur se déchirait en disant ça. Je ne voulais jamais qu'elle me laisse. C'était **_elle._** Je la voulais pour moi toute seule. Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle me laisse. Vraiment pas.

Je partis en courant. Je la laissais planté là, au beau milieu du couloir, larmes coulantes sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait rien. Moi non plus faut dire. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance alors POURQUOI, au grand POURQUOI suis-je tombée amoureuse d'elle ? Je me le demande encore.

J'arrivai chez moi et ouvris la porte. Je ne pris même pas la peine de signaler à ma mère que j'étais rentrée. Je montai illico dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit. Je voulais creuser un trou et m'y cacher dedans toute ma vie. Soudain, des bruits étrangers me coupèrent dans mes réflexions peu joyeuse. Les bruits venaient de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer chez moi par la fenêtre. Audacieux, j'avoue._ Malheureusement, _je vis la main de Brittany. Je soupirai. J'avais _évidemment_ pas du tout envie de la voir après ce qui c'était passé. Je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser comme ça. Déjà que ma chambre est au premier étage, elle a dû escalader mon mur, c'était pas anodin tout de même. La Santana amoureuse se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Je lui pris le bras et l'aida à enjamber la fenêtre. Elle était entrée sans un bruit, moi j'étais retournée m'asseoir sur mon lit. Elle restait debout devant moi ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Écoute Santana, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais il faudrait que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... et aussi pourquoi tu t'es mise à pleurer. Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait... J'aimerai pouvoir te consoler dans tes peines alors s'il te plaît, ce qui se passe.

Les larmes remontaient et coulaient directement sur mon visage. Sérieusement, je me faisais peur. Santana Lopez n'a jamais pleuré autant de sa vie en si peu de temps ! La dure à cuire que j'étais commençait à se transformer en caramel mou. Bref, il fallait que je lui explique tout maintenant. Elle s'assit alors près de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- La chanson... était pour... toi, elle était pour toi, essayai-je tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre, c'est Quinn qui m'a conseillé de faire ça car je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi... mais j'ai découvert que j'étais...amoureuse de...

Je pris une immense respiration.

- ... amoureuse de toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi Brittany et j'ai peur car je n'ai jamais été amoureuse auparavant et j'ai aussi peur que notre amitié soit mise en danger à cause de mes stupidités.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser tendrement. Après quelques secondes de pur bonheur, elle décolla ses lèvres si douces des miennes

- Serais-tu moins effrayée si je te disais que j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi ? me dit-elle avec son petit sourire innocent.

Je restai sans voix. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La fille dont j'étais amoureuse m'aimait en retour. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Attends, attends, attends... tu peux répeter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi San !

Elle me sourit. J'étais tellement heureuse. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais adressé. On s'enlaça, ria, s'allongea et s'embrassa tendrement.

- San ?

- Oui Britt ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

On passa la fin de la journée à rire et s'enlacer. La nuit fut pareille. Je m'étais endormie avec la plus belle femme du monde dans les bras.

**. . . . . . .**

Je me réveillais tranquillement... J'ouvris les yeux et vis deux perles bleues me fixer. Je souris aussitôt.

- Bien dormi ? lui demandai-je tout tranquillement.

- Merveilleusement bien, me répondit-elle en tentant de m'embrasser.

-Tut, tut, tut... pas si vite Mademoiselle Pierce. Je vais d'abord vous préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom et après...

Elle rigola. Je souriais. Je sentis son index sous mon menton et elle me tira de plus en plus mon visage vers le sien. Nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Je pense qu'on attendra pour le petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa avec délicatesse pour faire de ce moment, un moment magique. Je lui répondis immédiatement en rapprochant son corps du mien. Elle enleva ses lèvres si douces de ma bouche pour venir les coller sur mon cou. Je frissonnai ce qu'elle remarqua car elle arrêta toutes actions pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour m'y noyer. Je souris bêtement. J'étais heureuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ? lui demandai-je curieuse.

- Et bien, je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié. Je ne savais même pas si t'étais de mon bord. Mais quand tu m'as avouée tes sentiments, il y a eu comme un déclic dans mon cœur. Tu venais de faire ce que je n'osais pas faire depuis la première fois où on s'est parlé. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Ses paroles m'émouvaient du plus profond de mon cœur. Je me sentis vibrer. Une larme coula le long de mon nez pour s'arrêter finalement sur mes lèvres. Elle m'embrassa et fit disparaître cette perle d'eau salée.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es amoureuse de moi depuis qu'on s'est parlé pour la première fois ?

- Exactement.

- Pour être honnête, je n'osais même pas m'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi car je ne sus jamais tombée amoureuse... toutes les relatons que j'ai eues étaient sans lendemain. Tu m'as appris à aimer Britt...

Elle m'embrassa tellement passionnément que ses lèvres réchauffèrent tout mon corps.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux de biche.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire que t'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de Quinn... ou Rachel ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Quinn est ma meilleure amie et Rachel n'est pas mon style... trop sûre d'elle. Tu étais la seule que je voulais, les autres ne m'intéressaient pas. Et toi, pourquoi moi ?

- Tu étais la première qui me parlais et qui ne me disais pas que j'étais stupide, il y avait ton côté protecteur qui me faisait chavirer. Avant qu'on aille au cinéma, j'avais peur de t'aimer car je ne savais rien. Quand tu m'as laissée m'agripper à toi et qu'en plus je sentais que je n'étais pas une simple fille pour toi, j'ai compris que je voulais être avec toi et seulement toi.

- Brittany... c'est tellement beau ce que tu dis... mais tu n'es pas stupide... loin de là.

- Va à New York et demande à Logan.

Son visage se ferma et ses yeux devinrent rouges.

- Qui est Logan ?

Brittany se mit à pleurer rien qu'en prononçant son nom

- Shh... Britt ne pleure plus, tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête. On a tout le temps devant nous.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et la serrai fort contre moi.

- Merci Santana... je t'aime tellement si tu savais... mais qu'en est-il de nous... ?

- Mmmmh, je t'aime, je veux te protéger, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi et je pense que tu...

Brittany me coupa.

- ... que je veux passer toutes mes heures avec toi, fonder une famille avec toi, me marier avec toi... enfin si Lord Tubbington le veut bien.

- Il aura intérêt à être d'accord... alors je pense qu'on peut dire que Brittany Susan Pierce est ma petite-amie, et que je suis fière d'être la sienne.

Elle retrouva le sourire et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Brittany... peut-on attendre avant de le dire à tout le monde ? Je suis toujours dans le placard si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Pour toi, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa.

* * *

*** R.I.P. Cory Monteith 1982-2013**

**J'ai été très choquée d'apprendre qu'il nous avait quitté... j'ai été anéantie mais au bout d'un moment je me suis dis qu'il aimerait nous voir heureux et on est une famille, nous les Gleeks, on se soutient enfin bref c'était un ange parti trop tôt... il restera à jamais dans nos cœurs. **

**Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est une bonne idée le fait de rassembler des chapitres ensemble ou vous préfériez avant ? Faites-moi part de vos avis :)  
**

**Bon par contre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le chapitre suivant car je pars peut-être en vacance au dernier moment :$ donc j'essaie de vous en mettre le mettre à le fin de la semaine, c'est pas dit que j'y arrive mais je fais tout mon possible ;)**

**A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà alors j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ! Donc voilà vous l'avez :) -non sans blague- et je pense que je vais garder ce mode ''d'affichage'' on va dire enfin je parle du problème de chapitre là, comme je fais maintenant me semble assez bien donc je pense que je vais continuer comme ça, bref par contre je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le suivant car en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée :/ et en plus je vais aller au camping alors je ne vous promet rien mais j'essaie de faire au plus vite :) vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et merci pour vos conseils :)) Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Cela faisait une semaine que je sortais avec ma magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus. Seul Quinn le savait. C'était un peu grâce à elle d'ailleurs. On filait le parfait amour Britt et moi. C'était dur de ne pas pouvoir lui prendre la main, l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aimais au lycée. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête. Il me fallait plus de temps que ça. Sa mère était au courant qu'elle était lesbienne. La mienne de se doutait de rien mais je savais qu'elle était assez tolérante. D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'étais pas la seule gay du Glee Club. Mon _gaydar _me faisait penser que notre très cher _Porcelain _faisait parti de mon bord. Si je ne me trompais pas, mon _gaydar _fonctionnait à la perfection. Bref, dans une semaine c'est l'anniversaire de ma très chère et je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui offrir... Je vais demander à la plus gay de mes amies : Quinn. Je pris mon portable et composai son numéro.

- Allô ?

- Hey Quinn, comment ça va ?

- Salut Lopez, bien bie- bon vas-y, viens au fait, tu me feras économiser du temps.

- Ah la la, tu me connais tellement bien Quinn... c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Britt et je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour son cadeau...

- Mmmmh oui, et une bonne !

- Accouche Fabray !

- Eh oh, un accouchement m'a suffit ! N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

- Excuse Blondie.

- Bon alors... Tu l'emmèneras au lac où un pique-nique que j'aurai préparé vous attendra, vous dînerez aux chandelles puis à la fin du repas, tu lui offriras une bague où il y sera gravé à l'intérieur : _''L'amour entre nous durera éternellement''_ et apès vous passerez la nuit dans le chalet de mon frère qui va volontiers vous le prêter.

- Wahooou Quinn ! C'est merveilleux ! Merci beaucoup ! T'es la meilleure amie que la Terre n'est jamais portée.

- Je sais, je s-

Et hop, je lui raccrochai au nez. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était magnifique mais trop bizarre sortant de la bouche de Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fleur bleue. Comment pouvait-elle changer en si peu de temps ? Ah, peut-être parce que Madame était amoureuse... J'allais mener ma petite enquête... mais pour le moment, j'avais juste envie de dormir mais quelqu'un en décida autrement. Je reçus un message. Je pensai alors que c'était Quinn, furax que je lui ai raccroché au nez mais non, c'était un nom qui me fit automatiquement sourire.

''Coucou petite licorne, c'était triste de ne pas te voir de le journée mais ma mère m'a emmenée en ville aujourd'hui. Tu me manquais tellement si tu savais... Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais ton visage près du mien et je sautais toute seule au milieu du magasin. J'ai tellement hâte de te voir demain... Je t'aime tellement fort 3 Lord Tubbington te souhaite une bonne nuit, je t'aime.''

J'étais heureuse. Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps pour lui répondre.

''Tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais mais j'ai organisé une petite surprise pour ton anniversaire alors sois disponible :P Tes lèvres me manquent terriblement tu sais, la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien aussi, tout me manque :( je vais me coucher, dors bien chérie et dis à Lord Tubbington qu'il a assuré quand il a dit toutes ces choses à Sam sur Twitter ! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur 3''

Envoyé. Elle me manquait vraiment. Je m'endormis, seule avec mes pensées d'elle. Je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

**. . . . . . .**

Je ne savais pas si c'était dans mes rêves ou pas mais je sentis un corps se glissant sous ma couette... Ce n'était pas un rêve, il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un sous mes draps. Surprise, je me levai en furie, saisis la batte de baseball que je planquais près de ma porte et allumai la lumière.

- Brittany ?!

J'étais un peu essoufflé, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait ici à une heure pareille.

- Ça ne te fais pas plaisir de me voir ? me demanda-t-elle déçue.

- Si, si, bien sûr... ! Mais tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout.

- N'aies plus peur, qui pourrait venir te serrer dans ses bras à 3h26 du matin ?

- Un pédophile par exemple...

- Je sais même pas ce que c'est mais bon, c'est moi qui suis là et je voudrais dormir avec toi...

Je souris, posai ma batte, éteignis la lumière et rejoignis mon lit. Les bras de Britt me rassuraient. Je me tournai face à elle. Je regardai ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité. La propriétaire de ses deux perles se rapprocha de moi, de plus en plus. Elle m'embrassa le cou puis l'épaule. Je lui redirigeai le visage avec le bout de mon doigt et l'embrassai. Je sentais qu'elle appréciait chaque geste de tendresse que je lui portais. Elle rencontra ma langue dans l'élan de notre baiser si intense. Son souffle chaud dansait sur mes joues Elle retira son blouson et ses chaussures puis elle souleva mon T-shirt pour m'embrasser le ventre. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Elle revint ensuite à mes lèvres sans les toucher. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Je mis ma main sur sa nuque et rapprocha sa tête près de la mienne. Elle tenta de me voler un baiser mais je reculai légèrement.

- Je t'aime Brittany. De tout mon cœur et je ne te laisserai jamais. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'ai-

Je fus coupée par son élan qui me déplaça sur le bord du lit. Elle était allongée sur mon corps frémissant.

- Je t'aime aussi Santana et je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer et je t'aimerai toujours quoi qu'il arrive... Tu es l'amour de ma v-

Je l'embrassai fougueusement dans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. J'avais envie de sentir son corps brûlant contre le mien J'avais envie de tout avec elle. Je la fis basculer dans le vide. Oops, j'avais oublié qu'on était au bord du lit. Son dos se fracassa au sol. Elle rigolait et me tira vers elle par mon T-shirt. Elle me mordit la lèvre inférieur ce qui me fit sourire et ouvrir les yeux. Je me relevai et lui tendis la main pour la relever. Elle prit ma main avec délicatesse. En la levant, je constatai que mon T-shirt était déchiré et que son pantalon l'était également. On était là, debout, l'une contre l'autre. Mes bras entouraient son cou et ses mains étaient posées sur ma taille. On se regarda, on commença à rire en voyant nos habits déchirés. Je la poussai sur mon lit, je l'embrassai une dernière fois avec passion et amour ce à quoi elle répondit en me griffant dans le bas du dos tout en m'embrassant. On s'endormit dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**. . . . . . .**

Je me réveillais gentiment avec des douleurs dans le bas du dos. Mais je n'y portais guère attention car j'avais la plus belle femme du monde en face de moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil...

- OH MON DIEU

... qui n'avait apparemment pas sonné. Il était 8h19 et les cours commençaient à 8h30. Je sautai du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Brittany dormait encore encore et il fallait donc que je la réveille. Pas besoin, celle-ci me rejoignit dans la salle de bain en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je souris en sentant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Britt, repris-je, on va être en retard si tu continues à me câliner comme ça. Rectification faite, on est déjà en retard.

- Je sais mais tu es si belle quand tu stresses que je n'ai plus envie de te lâcher.

Elle m'embrassa le cou. Je me retournai soudainement, le bas de mon dos appuyait sur le lavabos. Je l'embrassai tendrement malgré les douleurs de brûlures que me procuraient ces griffures. Je rompis le baiser car on allait vraiment finir par avoir un an de retard.

**. . . . . . . **

On était arrivées. En retard certes, mais arrivées. Notre prof de gym nous engueula et on partit rapidement se changer hyper rapidement.

.

.

Le cours de gym était fini.

.

.

On était toutes les filles dans le vestiaire. En enlevant mon haut de sport, j'aperçus vaguement les griffures que Brittany m'avait laissées sur la peau. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas la seule à les avoir remarquées.

- Oh Santana, c'est quoi ces griffures dans le dos ?! Comment tu t'es fais ça ? me lança Rachel interloquée.

- Oui Santana, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? renchérit Quinn en me jetant un clin d'œil.

- Oh ça ? Euh... je sais... plus ! bafouai-je pour tenter de me sortir de là.

- Mais si San. c'est en sortant du bus ce matin, on courait et tu t'es accrochée à la vieille barrière en fer devant l'école, lança Britt à travers le vestiaire.

- Ah mais oui ! Très juste Brittany ! dis-je en tentant de sourire.

- Ah d'accord... mais Brittany, comment expliques-tu l'énorme bleu au milieu de ton dos ? reprit Rachel.

- Je... je...

Brittany ne savais pas quoi dire j'allais donc lui rendre l'appareil.

- Elle s'est fait ça en tombant ce matin. Oui, elle a raté une marche de son porche et elle s'est éclatée au sol.

Je lançai un regard accompagné d'un sourire à ma chérie.

- Oh.. Brittany, ça a dû faire mal..., sortit Rachel compatissante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany et moi sortions du vestiaire. Dès qu'on eut franchis les portes du gymnase, on explosa de rire. On était fortes en mensonge quand même. Brittany regarda autour d'elle... comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne nous regardait. Suite à ce petit coup d'œil, elle se rapprocha de moi et essaya de m'embrasser. Je voulais y résister... il le fallait. Je ne pu y arriver et craqua. Je collai mes lèvres aux siennes. C'était tellement agréable...

- HUM HUM !

M****, quelqu'un nous avait vu. Je me retirai illico de la bouche de Britt pour poser mon regard sur... Blondie. Oufff, quel soulagement ! Elle s'approcha de nous.

- Vous devriez faire gaffe !

- Oui, oui, on sait... mais je ne pouvais pas me passer des lèvres de San... Elles sont aussi douces que le poil de Lord Tubbington.

Je regardai Britt en rigolant et jeta un regard à Quinn. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas mais elle tenta de sourire. Je passai ma main dans le dos de Britt tandis que je lui embrassai la joue. Je savais que si je me décidai pas à agir rapidement, notre couple allait en subir les conséquences. Il fallait que je fasse bouger les choses.

- Oh et je parie que vos marques sur vos corps ne sont pas du tout ce que vous nous avez raconté, lança Quinn ironiquement.

Brittany rigola légèrement.

- Non... effectivement... C'était cette nuit... c'est moi qui suis la cause du bleu de Britt...

- ... et c'est moi qui l'ai griffée.

Quinn pouffa de rie devant nos joues rougies par la gêne, nos têtes regardant au sol.


	5. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews :) Ce chapitre est sûrement l'un des derniers que vous pourrez lire pour le moment car je pars mercredi au camping, le week-end je ne suis jamais dispo et la semaine prochaine les cours reprennent... donc je ne sais pas du tout quand vous aurez le suivant :$ je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous le mettre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine

Je vous informe aussi que c'est dans ce chapitre que le rated M prend son sens, bref bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

L'anniversaire de Brittany était aujourd'hui. Il était 9h12 et le soleil commençait à briller. Britt dormait encore. Comment je le savais ? Peut-être parce que j'étais devant sa fenêtre avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Je me décidai à entrer. Je soulevai silencieusement la fenêtre et l'enjambai. J'étais debout devant son lit. Je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Après quelques minutes, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- San... ?

Un magnifique sourire se dressa sur son visage.

- Bon anniversaire mon ange !

Je m'avançai vers elle, m'agenouillai à son chevet et l'embrassai le plus tendrement du monde. Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je rompis délicatement notre baiser en lui tendant le bouquet de 12 roses rouges. Elle sourit et tenta de continuer dans l'élan passionnel où nous étions lancées.

- Tut, tut, tut... ce soir Britt, ce soir... D'ailleurs, je passerai te prendre à 20h et on ira à notre rendez-vous.

- Mais je veux passer la journée avec toi...

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement malgré mon refus mais je souris et lui mis ma main glacée sur sa jambe. Elle me mordit la lèvre de manière inattendue car ma main l'avait glacée. Elle tremblait d'étonnement. J'enlevai ma main dès que je compris qu'elle lui avait glacé le corps. Je me retirai immédiatement

- Je suis désolée Brittany...

- Mais de quoi ? Pour ta main ?

J'hochai la tête.

- J'aime sentir tes mains sur mon corps. J'aime chaque partie de ton corps sur le mien, ça me procure la sensation d'être vivante San...

- Si tu le dis... on verra ce soir. En attendant, repose-toi. Je passe ce soir à 20h. Je t'aime Brittany.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et sortis par la fenêtre.

**. . . . . . . **

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

19h59. J'étais sur le pas de la porte. J'attendais ma belle pour passer la plus belle des soirées. 20h, je sonnai à la porte.

2 minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de Brittany :

- Bon, tu fais pas de bêtises et surtout tu ne vas pas sur Twitter ! Sam est une gentille personne !

- Miiiiaooou _Ouais ouais mais moi j'aime bien lui dire qu'il a une bouche de mérou_

- Non, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Et j'ai aussi trouvé ta cachette de pétards donc je les ai tous balancés dans les toilettes !

- Miaoouuwoouowowow _Nooon, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! M'en fout, j'irai au Fast-Food..._

La sonnette retentit et Brittany laissa Lord Tubbington sur le lit. Un poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis une Brittany rayonnante de bonheur. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai dans la voiture.

- Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou d'anniversaire ? me demanda-t-elle les yeux grand ouverts.

- Non et d'ailleurs tu dois me promettre une choses : tu ne m'embrasseras pas de toute la soirée.

- Mais pour- bon d'accord, rétorqua-t-elle extrêmement déçue.

Je démarrai la voirute et commençai à rouler. Le lac n'était qu'à 10 minutes de route.

**. . . . . . .**

Nous voici arrivées au bord du lac . Je sortis de la voiture la première et alla ouvrir la porte à Brittany.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. San... c'est juste magnifique !

Elle resta bouche-bée. Il y avait une couverture au sol avec un panier remplis de choses délicieuses et à quelques pas de là, le chalet de Jason, le frère de Quinn, éclairée par des bougies. Je lui et l'installai sur la couverture. Elle avait du mal à se retenir de m'embrasser, ça se voyait dans ses gestes. Ils étaient crispés et tendus.

- Tu parles d'un anniversaire, même pas le droit d'embrasser ma copine pff, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- Patience Britt, lui glissai-je entre deux feuilles de salade.

Quand elle eut fini son assiette, je me levai et lui tendis ma main. Elle la saisit, un immense frisson me traversa. Comme au premier jour où nos main se sont touchées pour la première fois... On marcha vers le chalet main dans la main. On entra à l'intérieur. Bougies, pétales de roses... Quinn n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié ! L'aménagement était chaleureux et très mignon. Les Fabray avaient de bons goûts. Tout y était pour passer la plus belle des nuits. On s'installa sur le canapé proche de la cheminée. Je nous servis un coupe de champagne chacune.

- Brittany... je sais que c'est pas le moment mais tu ne veux pas me parler de Logan.?

- Je crois que t'as raison San... c'est pas vraiment le moment effectivement...

- Si tu m'en parles, tu auras le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi..., lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Mmmmh bon très bien mais j'aurai le droit de faire absolument tout ce que je veux ? me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Absolument tout ce que tu veux, lui murmurai-je avec plaisir.

Elle tenta de m'embrasser mais je reculai rapidement.

- Logan était mon ancien petit ami... On était bien ensemble... jusqu'au jour où j'eus le malheur de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que lui... Il était très possessif et quand il a apprit que je flashais sur une fille alors là, c'était le drame. Il me séquestra, me frappa et balança à tout le monde que j'étais 'pas normale' m'avait-il dit, je le dégoûtais...

Des larmes coulaient le long de son si joli visage. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui frottai le dos.

- ... c'est pour ça que ma mère et moi avons quitté New York parce que tout le monde me rejetait. Après, je suis arrivée ici... j'ai rencontré une magnifique personne qui est devenue ma copine et que j'aime de tout mon cœur...

- Brittany c'est horrible ce qu'il a fait, si je le croise un jour je le massacre à la Lima Height Adjacent... mais ne t'en fait plus parce que maintenant je suis là, je te protège et je ne te ferai jamais ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je ne te ferai jamais souffrir.

- Lui aussi disait ça au début, rétorqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Ah parce que tu crois que je serai capable de te faire du mal ?!

J'enlevai ma main de son dos et m'écartai d'elle. J'étais blessée par ce qu'elle pensait.

- Non, bien sûr que non San ! J'ai pas dit ça... Tu le sais très bien.

Je ne répondis rien, trop déçue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, me leva, délicatement le visage avec son index et m'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'embrasserais pas de toute la soirée, dis-je à voix basse.

- Et toi, tu m'avais promis que dès que je t'avais parlée de Logan, je ferai absolument tout ce que je veux de toi.

Ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes. Je souris. Elle jouait avec ma patience... Elle s'amusait à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure du bout de ses dents... J'en pouvais plus. Je l'embrassai si intensément qu'elle bascula à l'horizontal sur le canapé. Elle m'embrassa le cou. J'arrêtai net, me levai , lui pris la main, l'entraînai jusqu'au lit où y étaient déposés quelques pétales de rose. Je la poussai sur le lit et m'installai à côté d'elle. Elle me fixait droit dans les yeux... j'en fus déstabilisée. Elle souleva mon T-shirt et commença à me caresser le ventre avec sa main. Elle savait que ça ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je me mis au dessus d'elle. J'avais envie de sentir son corps nu et chaud sur ma chair brûlante. Je lui enlevai son T-shirt puis son pantalon. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement. Cela ne la gênait pas le moins du monde. Elle me plaqua contre elle et déboutonna ma chemise. Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule... Ensuite, elle changea d'endroit pour mon cou où elle y déposa la marque de ses lèvres. Elle m'enlaça et roule sur l'autre côté du lit. Elle était au dessus de mon corps qui envoyait un message de désir. Elle embrassa mon ventre et descendit de plus en plus bas.

- Brittany...

- Oui ?

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- T'es sûre que c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

- Santana, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois ma première.

- Très bien mais laisse-moi faire...

Brittany s'enleva de mon corps et s'allongea sur l'autre côté du lit. Je m'allongeai près d'elle et commençai à lui embrasser le bras. Elle ramena mes lèvres aux sienne et m'embrassa avec passion et fusion. Sa langue se mêla à al mienne et je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon flanc droit. Je me mis à califourchon sur elle et commençai à lui embrasser le cou...puis la poitrine...ensuite le ventre...je lui caressai la cuisse avec le bout de mes doigts . Des frissons apparurent sur sa peau. Je descendis délicatement sa culotte. Je me rapprochai de plus en plus de son entrejambe. La chair de poule se distinguait très facilement sur sa peau. Je commençai tout d'abord à lui caresser avec délicatesse sa partie intimement secrète. Elle gémissait longuement. Après quelques secondes, un liquide blanchâtre sortit en petite quantité. Je lui introduisis deux doigts dans son sexe. Un son sortit de sa bouche. Il signifiait que ça lui faisait du bien. Je commençai un léger va-et-vient tout en lui embrassant le ventre. Son souffle était court, ses mains formaient des poings. Je continuai en accélérant légèrement et je la sentis frémir... Elle gémissait encore plus. Soudain, elle poussa un énorme cri. J'avais trouvé son point G. Je continuai encore, encore et encore. Je sentis que l'orgasme allait arriver. Tout d'un coup, elle posa sa main sur mon avant-bras. Elle me griffa violemment. C'était sa façon à elle de me faire comprendre que je lui avais donné un orgasme.

Elle respirait fort comme après avoir fait du sport. Avec Santana Lopez, c'est toujours du sport. Elle remonta ma tête vers la sienne et murmura un mot dans l'oreille.

- Je t'aime.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Elle colla mon corps au sien, ils étaient légèrement collants. Il n'y avait aucun espace entre nous. Elle remonta sa culotte et on se fixa pendant bien 5 longues minutes. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait mais elle avait l'air heureuse.

_ Oh mon dieu...Santana... si tu savais comme je t'aime... je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer... tu me rends si heureuse... je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je veux me marier avec toi, je veux tout faire avec toi... je t'aime et tu seras à jamais à moi... _

_-_ San... je sais pas quoi dire... Je t'aime c'est tout ce que je sais et je veux passer ma vie avec toi...

- Brittany... tu es la première qui me fait ressentir ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi... Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse mais si c'est ça l'amour, je veux bien retomber fois amoureuse de toi... Tu me rends si heureuse... Je t'aime Brittany.

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien. Elle colla son front au mien et ferma les yeux.

- Tu me fais me sentir vivante Santana, tu me fais me sentir utile, tu me fais me sentir aimée, tu me fais aimer la vie, le futur ne m'effraie plus dès que je suis avec toi... Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne te lâche-

Elle finit sa phrase en m'embrassant et en pleurant de joie. Je l'embrassai en retour en souriant. Je basculai sur le côté et lui embrassai l'épaule. Elle me regarda avec un regard rempli d'amour. Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Hein ? Sur la joue ? T'es sérieuse là ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Mmmh oui Britt !

* * *

Voilà. j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme je vous l'ai dit en haut, je ne sais pas du tout quand sera publié le prochain chapitre :/ mais j'essaierai de me débrouiller

À bientôt


End file.
